1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to liquid crystal display devices. More particularly, the invention relates to liquid crystal display devices with enhanced performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer displays, and in particular liquid crystal display (LCD) computer displays, employ thin film transistor (TFT) devices as actuation devices for effecting alignment of liquid crystal materials. In turn, the alignment of liquid crystal materials within liquid crystal displays provides for light modulation within the liquid crystal displays and thus proper operation of the liquid crystal displays.
While thin film transistor devices and related liquid crystal display driver devices are generally essential within the liquid crystal display art, they are nonetheless not entirely without problems.
In that regard, it is often difficult to provide thin film transistors with optimal electrical performance within liquid crystal displays. The electrical performance in turn provides for proper operation of the liquid crystal displays.
The present invention is thus directed towards providing thin film transistor devices with enhanced performance.